1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management apparatus that manages power of a device, a control method therefor, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are rules for power control over a device that are defined based on the viewpoint of, for example, power saving, and these rules are called power management policies, power source management policies, and the like. Meanwhile, rules for controlling power within a device in accordance with a change of a state (event) that has occurred in an apparatus are called event policies and the like.
In this regard, specifications have been proposed that finely define stages of a power state and define power control over components within a device on a per-component basis, so as to finely control power on a per-component basis in accordance with a change of a state of an apparatus (PWG Imaging System Power MIB v1.0, Feb. 14, 2011, PWG, retrieved online on Aug. 1, 2013 from the Internet URL: ftp://ftp.pwg.org/pub/pwg/candidates/cs-wimspowermib10-20110214-5106.5.pdf, and PWG Power Management Model for Imaging Systems 1.0, Feb. 14, 2011, PWG, retrieved online on Aug. 1, 2013 from the Internet URL: ftp://ftp.pwg.org/pub/pwg/candidates/cs-wimspower10-20110214-5106.4.pdf).
To achieve power saving in an entire system using a management apparatus that manages printing devices via a network, administration needs to be performed using event policies. However, some printing devices are partially compatible with event policy management, and some printing devices are not compatible with event policy management. In an environment where such printing devices coexist, it is necessary to perform administration in accordance with the characteristics and features of the respective printing devices.